Meu refúgio são seus olhos
by Deza-L
Summary: Na minha volta para casa ela sempre está lá, no mesmo assento no metrô, para que eu possa esquecer dos meus problemas. Oneshot.


Naruto não me pertence.

Universo alternativo

Capítulo Único

~ # ~

**Meu refúgio são seus olhos**

Minha vida nem sempre foi complicada. Na verdade ela se transformou num inferno depois da faculdade, quando arrumei um trabalho. Na época eu pensava que ia ser uma maravilha, mas foi o contrário, o trabalho era pesado. De certo modo me acostumei com essa vida. Depois de horas de estresse do trabalho eu volto para casa de metrô, que me rende mais estresse. Muita gente que passa pelo mesmo que eu. Naquele ambiente é impossível relaxar nem que seja um pouco. Mas isso mudou há algum tempo. Eu a conheci.

No meio de todas aquelas pessoas desinteressantes, eu a vi, sempre no mesmo lugar, no assento perto da saída. Cabelos escuros e compridos, pele clara, parecia porcelana. E os olhos mais bonitos que já vi. Olhos semelhantes a pérolas. Uma mulher incrivelmente linda. E mais do que isso. Só de olhar naqueles olhos todos os meus problemas desapareciam, o tempo parecia congelar. Só existia a mulher linda de olhos perolados.

~ # ~

- Sinceramente Sasuke, como consegue agüentar essa vida? Vai ficar velho cedo cara – Naruto é meu amigo-irmão, sempre tomamos saquê e conversamos no domingo para passar o tempo – não sei se você se lembra, mas quero que esteja vivo para ser o padrinho do meu filho.

- Não seja dramático Naruto... e não se preocupe, eu vou está vivo até lá, e muito bem vivo – fala com desinteresse – por falar em filhos, você precisa casar primeiro. Aposto que Misato pensa que você a está enrolando para não casar.

Naruto teve mais sorte do que eu, tanto no trabalho. Ele estava noivo de Misato há algum tempo. Mas já estavam juntos desde o colegial. Misato era uma ótima pessoa, apesar de ser meio bipolar. Tão estável que penso que só para o Naruto mesmo para se apaixonar por ela – não que eu não goste dela, afinal ela também é minha amiga, mas por ela ser difícil de lidar e conviver – Ela é tão loira quanto Naruto, mas seus olhos são verdes. Uma mulher bonita.

- Misa-chan sabe por que não marquei o casamento ainda, e você também sabe – ele estava falando sério, o que era raro.

Sim, eu sabia o motivo.

Naruto sempre se preocupa demais comigo. Ele sabia que de uns tempos para cá eu estava ficando um pouco estressado. Certo, muito estressado. Cheguei a ir para o hospital por desidratação e sucessivas enxaquecas. Minha cabeça doía tanto que fiquei tonto e desmaiei, e claro, Naruto fez um escândalo. Desde então ele fica sempre no meu pé. Não o culpo. Se estivesse no lugar dele faria o mesmo. Misato também estava preocupada. Por isso eles decidiram esperar eu me estabilizar para poderem se casar.

- Já disse para vocês que não precisam se preocupar comigo... estou bem.

- Quase verdade... – disse com um sorriso malicioso – mudando de assunto... como vai suas voltas do trabalho?

- O que quer disser? – lá vem ele dinovo - espera! Não precisa responder...

- Cara você é muito lento, nem parece o Sasuke do colégio, se demorar ela foge – ele sabia sobre a mulher do metrô – o que custa chegar e dizer um "oi"?

- Não é tão simples...

- O que tem de complicado nisso?

- Na verdade nem eu sei direito – admiti – meu corpo simplesmente trava a simples idéia de falar com ela... isso me frustra.

Não estava mentindo. Não era um comportamento normal meu. Na verdade tudo relacionado a ela parece que despertava em min um lado que nem eu conhecia.

Depois de terminar nossa cerimônia semanal me despedir de Naruto. Tinha que voltar para meu apartamento, amanhã cedo tinha mais trabalho. Naruto me acompanhou até a porta e disse.

- Fica tranqüilo, quando você tiver coragem de falar com ela e levar um toco eu vou está aqui para ti apoiar - ele sorriu brincalhão e recebeu uma pancada minha – ei! Isso machuca. – ele sorriu ainda mais, sinceramente ele é... simplesmente Naruto, e eu estava grato por isso, apesar dele ser idiota ele é importante para min.

~ # ~

Enquanto fazia meu caminho para casa naquela noite fria, a única coisa que passava na minha mente eram problemas e mais problemas. Talvez Naruto estivesse certo, precisava mudar minha vida. Estava cansado.

- Bem que algo bom poderia acontecer... – pensei, e no exato momento que termino meu pensamento eu a vejo - ...!?

Ela estava parada no meio da rua olhando para cima. Não consegui ver direito o rosto dela, estava escuro. Não sei como ou por que, mas meu corpo apenas de moveu. Moveu-se para mais perto dela. Naquela distancia eu consegui ver seu rosto. Ela estava chorando.

"_Quero te proteger."_

Senti meu coração apertado, não queria vê-la desse jeito. Cheguei mais perto.

- Você está bem? – perguntei e não ouve resposta, ela apenas se virou para me encarar, e mais lágrimas cariam.

"_Quero te proteger."_

Naquele momento meu corpo moveu sozinho novamente. Eu a abracei. E para minha maior surpresa ela retribuiu o abraço enquanto o choro aumentava. Não sei quem era ela e nem ela sabia quem eu era, mas nós estávamos abraçados no meio da rua. Eu estava a ajudando da mesma forma que ela me ajudava, mesmo que sem perceber. Quero está com ela, eu...

- Vou te proteger...- ela me abraçou mais forte - ... para sempre.

~ FIM ~

Oi gente!

Mais uma fic minha, e avisando a todos para que perdoem meus erros. Mas apesar de tudo eu adorei essa one-shot ( SasuHina é muito fofo - apesar de não ser meu favorito - xD). O final ficou meio entreaberto mais esse era o final que eu queria, então para quem não gostou do final, fica um "sinto muito deixa pra próxima". Antes que reclamem que o Naruto "apareceu" mais que a Hinata adianto meus motivos: Hinata é o refúgio "secreto" do Sasuke, a pessoa que ele tem um amor platônico; e o Naruto, bem... é por que eu gosto dele xD. E também antes que perguntem "pq não colocou a Sakura pra ser noiva do Naruto?" Ai eu respondo: Pq eu odeio aquela rosada ¬¬

Agora, que tal um Review?


End file.
